helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Motiti's Birthday
Info Today is Motiti's birthday. Go and help her. Objective Help Motiti. Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Nyx: ...Also, the book 'On the Development and Origin of Oren Society and Its Particularity' also mentions that... Magda? ...I'm sorry, Magda. I'm only talking about myself. Are you bored? Magda: No. I'm just a little thirsty. (Actually, I don't really understand it... But Nyx is so happy that I can't bear to interrupt her.) Nyx: Sorry, I didn't notice that the teapot was empty. ~Magda, wait a minute! Can you change a pot of tea for us, Motiti? Motiti: Alright...... Magda: ...Motiti? You don't look very happy. What happened? Motiti: It's nothing... Thank you, Miss Magda, for your concern... Nyx: But you don't look like you are okay... Tell me? Maybe I can help you. Motiti: I made another mistake today... Mr. Harson does not allow me to go home until I have finished all my work. Today is my birthday. I've made an appointment with my friends to play together. I'm sure I can't make it. Thank you for your concern. I need to work now. Nyx: ...... Magda: She's kind of pathetic... Nyx: Yeah... But Mr. Harson is very strict. Since he said so, it's no use asking for mercy. Magda: ...... Nyx, may I borrow your dressing room? Nyx: Eh? Of course! Story Chat 2 Madga: Okay. Successfully dressed up as a maid... Let me see where Motiti is... Got it! I just need to help her when she makes mistake. Motiti: I will work hard! As long as I finish my work on time, I can go home and play with friends! Okay. Work! Next... Right, I'm going to get the washed curtains back from the laundry. Hmmm... WOW! The curtains are heavy... Woo... I can hold it! ...It's really heavy... Never mind... Stick to it... It's over there... Magda: (Oh, Motiti's eyes are completely blocked by curtains... No, how did she walk towards the wall?) Be careful! Motiti: Eh? Oh, it's so dangerous! I almost hit the wall... Thank you~ Magda: You are welcome. (Fortunately she was blocked by curtains and couldn't see me...) Motiti: ...... Yeah! I brought the curtains hee! And then... Right, Mr. Harson wants me to wipe the portrait clean... Wow, the portraits are hanging so high... Bring the ladder over... Hey hey hey hey hey~ Come on, wipe 1 portrait, wipe 2 portraits. One done. Two done. Hang the portraits again. They are all neat and tidy~ Motiti: Haha. Job done. Mr. Harson will praise me when he sees it. Magda: (Motiti has gone to the kitchen... Wait a minute, these portraits don't seem to hang well, they're about to fall down....) (Be careful not to make noise when moving ladders.) ((Hand up the picture again... And this one... Huh, all right!) (Let's go and see where Motiti has gone. The ladder should also be put back in place... Okay, go!) Biggus: Motiti, remember to put muffins, cakes, butter, jam and tea in the dining car, and Miss Nyx's favorite fruit, and then let Mary give it to Miss. Remember? Motiti: Yes! I remember! Hmm... Dining car dining car... Tableware... Napkin... Dessert Tower... Muffins... Little cake... Teapot... Miss Nyx's favorite fruit... Sugar with black tea... Okay!... No, and the teacups! Well, it's all ready now! Magda: ((She forgot the cream and jam......) Motiti: Mary~ Mary~ Where did Mary go? I'll go and find out... Magda: (Great! Motiti is not in the kitchen... Here's the cream and jam... Well, Nyx likes strawberry jam. All is ready.) Motiti: Mary~ I've prepared the dessert Miss Nyx wants. Maid: Okay. Motiti, are you sure you're all ready for this time? If you make another mistake, Mr. Harson will really be angry. Motiti: Um-huh! Tea, muffins and cakes! All ready! Maid: OK. I'll take it to Miss Nyx. Motiti: Okay. All the work is done. Just wait for Mr. Harson to check it out.~ ...But I'm hungry... I'm dying for apple pie... ...No, no! I must hold back! Go home and eat cake! Don't look at apple pie... Hold back... Don't look at it... Apple pie is tempting me! Apple pie wants me to see it! I'll just take a look at... Magda: (......It will be more than a look......) Motiti: Apple pie~ Sweet apple pie~ Sweet and crisp apple pie~ ...I really want to eat one. Just one. Mr. Harson will not find it, will he? Magda: (Motiti! No!) *Cough*! Motiti: Wow?! Someone is in the kitchen! Who is it? I didn't eat the apple pie. I did not! Motiti: I'm very good! Very obedient! Uh huh! ...... Hello? Harson: Motiti, what are you doing? Motiti: Eh? I didn't do anything. I finished my work! No mistakes! Harson: Well, I checked your work. You did a good job this time. Motiti: Hahaha! Harson: As for the apple pie in the kitchen... Uh huh? You didn't eat it today. Very good, Motiti. It seems that you are really introspecting and correcting. In that case, your work today is finished, you can go home for your birthday. If you go faster, you can still catch up with the birthday party, right? Motiti: Yeah! Excellent! Thank you, Mr. Harson. I like Mr. Harson! Harson: ...Okay, go. Magda: (Finally...... It's all done.) Story Chat 3 Motiti: Miss Magda~ Miss Magda~ Magda: Oh, Motiti. Where are you going? Motiti: Hahaha. I'm done with my work! Mr. Harson has allowed me to go home for my birthday! Magda: That's great. Congratulations. Motiti: Thank you, Miss Magda! Today's work is really going well. No problem at all! By the way, Miss Magda, let me tell you a secret! I felt that there must be a birthday elf helping me! Magda: Eh? Motiti: Because today, when I almost hit the wall, I was reminded by a lady, who had a nice voice.~ And when I wanted to eat apple pie, there was no one else in the kitchen! Suddenly someone coughed! Then Mr. Harson came in to check on me. If it hadn't been for the invisible birthday elf who reminded me, I would have been caught by Mr. Harson on the spot. Magda: Well, it must be because you are so cute that the birthday elves are willing to help you. Motiti: Hahaha, you're cute, too! I like you a little more than the birthday elf! Miss Magda, would you like to come to my house for birthday cake and apple pie?~ Magda: That would be great. Category:Events Category:2019 Events Category:Birthday Balls